Race To Mystery Mountain
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Mystery Incorporated gang have all had their own personal relationship problems lately.  Fred finds a way to bring them back together i harmony to be the happy gang again! Little did he know they'll start an adventure & myster at Mystery Mountain!Chap13up
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo: Race To Mystery Mountain

_Summary: Mystery Incorporated gang have all had their own personal relationship problems lately. Fred finds a way to bring them back together i harmony to be the happy gang again! Little did he know they'll start an adventure & myster at Mystery Mountain! Will the gang stick together to solve the case? Or will this adventure tear them apart? Find out! Read & Review!_

_A/N: Hope you do enjoy all this story has in store for you! It's going to get very exciting! This includes ALL the members of the Scooby Doo gang! None are left out. There is some Fraphne & Shaphne in between but, hey that's a good thing! Isn't it? ;) Read & review for more! Let me know what you think!_

_(P.S. PLEASE FORGIVE ALL THIS MISTAKES THAT WILL BE IN THIS STORY..my writing isn't the best out there for sure. :p) _

Sticking together as a team. It hasn't been one of the most succesful things the Mystery Incorporated gang as done lately. Fight's & disagreements were often thrown in one anothers face.

"It's all Fred's fault. Like dude, don't say "NOW" when me & Scoob are under the net. That's like...not smart." Shaggy said.

"My fault! Gah! I can't even believe you'd blame ME..The leader!" Fred said, stressed.

"Yeah Fred...cause you've done SUCH a fantastic job at being the leader, haven't you?" Velma smirked her rude comment.

"At least he tries." Daphne added, eyeballing Velma. Velma rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I do try. I didn't see you over there adding up the facts in the spooky van, trying to focus on the mystery, not my hair!" Velma said.

"Well don't take this up on Daph, she doesn't deserve it." Fred said.

"Come on Fred! Daphne's never to blame, in your book! I think she's holding us back." Velma replied. Fred mouth dropped.

"No way. If anything she's keeping us together." Fred said,

"Like I thought that was you...you said." Shaggy said confused.

"Shaggy! Please!" Fred said.

"Freddie..they're right. I'm useless." Daphne said.

"What! Since when do you listen to them?" Fred said.

"Since when does no one listen to anyone around here? Freddie, I'm tried of everyone fighting. I just want us to be back to the good old gang again. Maybe it's best if I just leave." Daphne said, leaving the table the five SD gang were seated at.

"Daphne, wait!" Fred said. Daphne turned around.

"Good luck gang." Daphne said, leaving the Malt Shop.

"Great! Gah!" Fred shouted slamming his head on the table.

"Good, maybe we'll all do good with out her anyways." Velma said, smartly.

"Oh yeah, every thing will be just happy now! You know, since A MEMBER LEFT!" Fred said sarcasitly. Velma rolled her eyes.

"Like dudes, I'm out." Shaggy said, leaving also.

"But.." Fred said.

"Sorry." Shaggy said.

"We're better off with out him & Scooby too." Velma said. Fred looked at her with a angery lood across is tired face.

"Velma! Help me! We've got to get the gang back together here. We can't just do it like this." Fred said, Velma hearing the stress in his voice.

"And I should help you...why?" Velma smirked, sipping her coffee.

"Gah, I wish Daphne was here." Fred said.

"Only cause you like her."

"Liar. She straightens things out much better than you can."

"What? I was a question, I mean...why should I help you? So you can hog up all the credit for bringing them all back together?"

"We're not getting anywhere this way, now are we miss smarty pants?"

"Oh hold your head together Jones." Velma said, standing up from her seat. "There's no way we're getting this gang together. I'm going to enjoy this peaceful break away." Velma said.

"Gee thanks. Leave the leader with everything." Fred grumbled.

"Well..you are the "leader".." Velma said, walking out the door. Fred sighed, walking out of the Malt Shop, now with a head ache full of problems. He stared across the Mystery Machines writing. Flashbacks of a happy gang traveling together down a sunny road, or stormy, it didn't matter, they were a team & stuck together through it all. Seeing the van silent & alone in a dark parking lot wasn't the way it was meant to be.

"I've got it! I'll get them to go on a vacation with me! They love vacations! That's what we need! A nice long break from Crystal Cove." Fred said. "If my dad knows I'm leaving he'll pay for the funds in no time. He'd love to be alone with out me. Oh boy, the Mystery Incorporated team will be back in no time!" Fred said happily rubbing his hands together, forming his plan in his head.

_SD_

Fred made the phone calls & sent some e-mails & was ready for a vacation! Now the big question. How to get the others to go along with his little plan. Fred picked up the phone & dialed the first person he knew couldn't resist being lazy for a week.

"Like, hello." Shaggy's voice answered on the other end. Mouth shoved full of treats.

"Hi Shag. It's Fred."

"Like..I know, it's called Caller ID." Shaggy said, taking another bite of cake along with Scooby, the phone on speaker.

"Ri Red!" Scooby said. Shaggy signaled the "hush" sign.

"Like, dude don't act so happy, we're mad at him. I think.." Shaggy whispered to the dog.

"Rooo.." Scooby said.

"You know, I can hear you..." Fred reminding them he was there.

"Oh yeah, like nevermind. Why'd you call? If it's to chase some creep you can just like count us out dude!" Shaggy said.

"No, nothing at all with creeps! I wanted to invite you on a vacation. A little break to get away from everything. On me. What do ya say?" Fred asked.

"Like alright dude!" Shaggy said, Scooby shaking his head in agreement.

"One thing.." Fred added.

"Like moment killer dude." Shaggy said.

"Will you invite Velma? She'll listen to you."

"Like are we talking about Velma Dinkley? Ha ha, she doesn't listen to anyone." Shaggy said. Fred knew it was very true. Velma had a mind of her own, didn't want to know what anyone else wanted to say or knew.

"But, she likes you!" Fred said.

"Whatever, she hates my dog. That's a no no."

"Shaggy..."

"Fine."

"Great meet you tomorrow morning! It's going to be great!"

"If you say so."

Ending the call with his buddy Shaggy, Fred dials the next. Daphne Blake. She might agree to come, if he made it sound extra relaxing. Both the girls in Mystery Incorporated were hard to convince things to.

"Hello." Daphne answered in a much more neater formal way than Shaggy did.

"Hi, Daph." Fred said.

"Freddie, I've been meaning to call you."

"Really? Why?"

"To apolgize for leaving like I did last night. I was.."

"Don't say anything else Daphne. What they said wasn't true. You do matter to the gang."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, why would you be there if you didn't?"

"Well Velma & Shaggy said it's cause you think I'm prett-"

"I called to tell you something too Daphne!" Fred said, cutting her off.

"What is it?" Daphne asked, forgetting her question. "Not another trap...is it?"

"No, it's better!" Fred's "better" was most times worse to Daphne. She rolled her eyes & prepared for disapointment.

"We're going on a vacation! A whole week of relaxing & time to think about us."

"Us?" Daphne asked, thinking he meant them go togther. Oh how Daphne would love that. She dreams of the day! Was her dream finally coming true?

"Yeah! Just you, me & the gang!" Fred said, making it sound so promising.

"Oh.." Daphne said, sadness filling her heart, but also exitment.

"Will you come?" He asked. Daphne paused the conversation, thinking about the odds of finally getting her love romance dream with Fred.

"Yes, Freddie. I'll go."

"Yes!" Fred whispered happily, putting the phone down & picking it back up, calming himself." Can't wait! It's going to be amazing! I promise!"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a secret between me & myself to know." Fred said. Daphne grinned.

"Okay. "

"See you tomorrow Daphne." Fred said.

"Bye."

Fred curled up in his sheets, ready for the exciting vacation, mystery free holiday that was awaiting him.

_TBC_

_There's chapter one of an amazing story to come! It's a group story, not like my usual Fraphne basics. (Although there will be hints of Fraphne & Shelma in this story...theres some twists too.. hmm :) ) I hope you follow this story & keep telling me what you think, by reviewing! If I get at least 3 reviews I'll continue this story. If not, I probably won't. So if you want more, please REVIEW! _

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

WOW, didn't expect 7 reviews! VERY happy about it though! :) This chapter is pretty good if I do say so myself. The next will be more exciting, IF I get like four reviews on this chapter. :D Don't worry Fraphne fans, their is still much Fraphne to come, I won't let you down. But in the mean time, there is a tad bit of Shelma in this chapter.

This story is going to get twisty. So keep reading!

Chapter 2: I'll Be Your Hand To Help You Up.

"Shaggy! Hurry up!" Fred shouted, out the Mystery Machine window. The morning air was cold & he was running late on picking up Daphne.

"Like hold on dude, Scooby was packing. " Shaggy shouted, pulling a messy backpack out the door of his house, things hanging out the sides & stains all over.

"Ray! Ro racked roo right row!" Scooby said, to Shaggy.

"Like, hey. Don't tell him that." Shaggy said. The two climbed in the back of the van.

"We're ready to roll!" Shaggy said.

"Not yet." Fred added. "Did you convince Vel to come along?"

"Like, umm..no." Shaggy said.

"Shaggy!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you call? There's no time to get her to say yes now." Fred said. Shaggy could hear the stress in his voice. Fred tried so hard to keep calm, it just wasn't something he could do very easily.

"Chill, she might come, if we demand it." Shaggy said.

"Maybe." Fred said in doubt, as the Mystery Machine pulled up in front of Blake Mansion. "Stay cool guys, no mean comments about Daph."

"Like, darn." Shaggy said. Looking over at his dog holding a book titled "Mean Comments" "Throw it out the window Scooby." Shaggy whispered.

"Guys.." Fred sighed. Feeling hopeless. Keeping his head held high with a positive mind set, he smiled seeing Daphne open the large door, pulling out three rather large bags, trying hard not to let them drag on the ground. Seeing her struggle with the bags, Fred got out of the van. Daphne always had the biggest load of things to bring along. Walking down the path way in heels, carrying her bags, she tripped. Fred heard laughs coming from inside the Mystery Machine. He opened the back door. Seeing Shaggy & Scooby on the ground laughing over Daphne's accident prone, he hit them both & told them to hush. Rushing over to the red head on the grass.

"Daphne, are y-" Fred started.

"I'm fine." She said, cutting Fred's sentence off. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" He asked, taking the load of purple bags off her smaller body & throwing them over his back, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Nothings wrong." She said.

"Good."

"Except me." Daphne added.

"Not again, Daph-"

"I'm fine Freddie, let's go have a good vacation, okay?"

"Right, good idea." Fred said, slamming the back door in the van.

"Hey Daphne." Shaggy & Scooby greeted, after Fred's help of pulling them back together from laughing at the red head.

"Hey guys! I'm excited about the vacation! I wonder where we're going." Daphne said, as if the night before never happened.

"Like dude I am more than excited to get away from spooksville!"

"Re roo!" Scooby added, Daphne giggled. They turned into Velma's small home she & her parents shared.

"Um, I'll be right back gang.." Fred said, opening the drivers door.

"Like wait! Fred I can go get her." Shaggy said, jumping out of his seatbelt.

"O..kay.." Fred said, confused.

"Be right back." Shaggy said, shutting the door.

"What's up with him?" Daphne asked, Fred shook his head.

Knocking on the door, Shaggy cleared his throat. Ready for Velma to open the door, & most likely slam it on him.

"Hello." Velma answered in her unhappy tone.

"Like, hey Velma." Shaggy said, standing in front of the short adult.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well, about last night-"

"Is this what your here to talk about?" Velma asked, peeping over him spotting the Mystery Machine on the street. "Shaggy I told you, I don't want to go with you guys."

"Vel, what's gotten into you? I mean, you use to love road trips? All of a sudden you hate them & everything around you. Why?" Shaggy asked, concrened about his ex-girlfriend.

"How do you know me better than anyone else Shaggy?" She asked, sighing.

"Like, hu?"

"I don't know I just don't feel like myself. It's complicated. I don't like to express my feelings to people so I think it's best if we end it there." She said. Shaggy secretly grabbed her hand, where the others wouldn't see.

"I know the feeling." He said. "Come with us Velma. I don't think you'll regret it. Freddie's pretty excited." He said. A bit of pink showed on Velma's freckled cheeks, as she looked at her hand in his.

"I'll go." She said, looking up at him in a shy way.

"Good." He said. Both smiled. "I'll carry your bags." He offered, taking her few brown bags packed full.

"Thanks." Velma said. "I'll try be more like me this week."

"Don't, until you feel it's right. We all fall down Velma, you'll get back up when your ready, but until then, I'm your hand to help you up off the ground." Velma just smiled then walked to the van & sat in her usual spot, right beside the red head who was next to the blond.

"Velma! Glad you could make it!" Fred said, greeting her.

"Me too." Velma agreed.

"Gang, believe me when I say this vacation is going to be totally awesome!" Fred said, trying to contian his happiness that the Mystery Machince was once again filled with the happy gang, driving down the road, ready for action.

_TBC_

_How'd you like that chapter peeps? Shelma lovers, hope I did well with that part. ;) Like I said Fraphne fans, don't worry, I won't leave the Fraphne out. Trust me. I need at least 4 reviews to continue the story. So make sure you send me your thoughts by reviewing! :)_

_Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter isn't the best but, I'm pleased with it! :) Thank you SO much for the reviews! I'm writing fast as I can to give you all the best of this story. Let me know what you think. Four reviews for another chapter peeps! :) Love ya'll!_

Chapter 3: It's a Secret

Windows rolled down, fresh warm summer air blowing through his hair. Fred couldn't be happier, the Mystery Machine was fillied with the people he loved most, laughing & carrying on old conversations from the past. They still had no clue of where Fred was taking them.

"Can you tell us now Freddie?" Daphne asked, laughing from one of Shaggy's jokes.

"Nope." Fred anwsered.

"Hmm..a hint?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret." Fred laughed.

"No, it would be a secret, it would just be _our_ special secret. I wouldn't tell anyone." Daphne said, fluttering her long eyelashing at him. Fred laughed.

"You aren't getting the special secret Daph, as much as I'd love to share it with you."

"Aw Freddie, come on." She said, making a sad puppy face. Fred looked at then looked away, focusing on the road ahead of him.

"Aw, no Daphne, not the face.." Fred begged. Daphne continued. "Oh look! Perfect place to stop for a bite to eat & do some stretching!" Fred said, ignoring Daphne & pulling into a parking lot of a restaraunt. They went inside. Daphne took a sniff of the air & looked around.

"Sea food!" She gasped. "Oh no..." she moaned. She turned to Fred who was waiting for the table. "Freddie, I ca-"

"One sec Daphne, their giving us the table. " Fred said.

"Like, about time!" Shaggy said, Scooby agreeing.

"It's only been three minutes you two." Velma reminded the two hungry souls.

"Here's your table, enjoy your dinner." The waiter said, giving them the menus. Daphne picked up her menu, scanning the sea food. She sunndenly lost her hungry ache in her stomach.

"Ewie." Daphne moaned.

"Let's just get the group buffet." Fred suggested.

"Good idea." Shaggy & Scooby said, racing off to the buffet.

"Freddie, I can't eat that. Remember, sea food." Daphne hinted to him.

"Oh no." Fred gasped, remembering her deadly allergies to sea food. "Hang on, we'll go somewhere else."

"No, it's okay, I'll just step outside. I'm not that hungry anymore." She said.

"Are you sure Daph?" Fred asked, feeling like he'd already screwed the vacation before it even began.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Enjoy." She said, leaving the building. Daphne took a deep breath once out of the stinky sea food building. She felt refreshed. She leaned againest the Mystery Machine, scanning the area, trying to find out where exactly Fred was taking them. It didn't look fimliar. "Ouch." She said, feeling a pinch in her arm, she lifted up her purple sleeve, seeing a spot.

"Jeepers. This isn't good. I guess the sea food smell is still in the air. " Daphne said. "I better get inside the van." She crawled into the van, taking an extra pair of keys out of her purse to cut on the AC. The Mystery Machince was sea food free. So she felt safer in it. She hit her foot on a box under the seat. She pulled it out & opened it.

"I wonder what this is." She poundered. Inside the box she found letters written to Fred's address & papers of odd information. "I wonder why Freddie never told us about this stuff.. who's it from? Why would anyone send Fred so much information of creepers? I think Freddie's got a bigger secret than this vacation. Maybe even a creeper...Jeepers!" Daphne looked up to see the gang coming out of the building. She quickly shoved everything neatly back into place.

"Hey Daphne, like you missed a groovy dinner!" Shaggy said, with Scooby nodding & agreeing. Daphne decided not to mention the box of mystery information from Fred. She'd keep it her own little secret.

"Gee I'm sorry I missed it." Daphne said.

"You sure you aren't hungry?" Velma asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Daphne said.

"We're not too far from our vacantion spot, I'll treat you with something to eat there Daphne." Fred said. Daphne smiled, it was nice to know Fred cared.

An hour down the road Fred made them over their eyes. He arrived to the secret get away spot.

"Okay everyone! Open your eyes!" Fred said cheerfully, stopping the van. All eyess opened to the view of moutains & a beachy lake, almost like the one back in Crystal Cove. With everyone's mouth forming into an O shape Fred laughed. " I know right! I knew you guys would just adore a trip to the great out doors! What better place to go then to the moutains!" He shouted happily.

"Wow...Freddie...this is a surprise.." Daphne said in a sadden shock.

"I'll say." Velma agreed.

"Ha..wow." Shaggy said. Scooby nodded.

"C'mon! I'll show you where we're staying!" Fred said, leading the disapointed gang to they're stay. "Here we are!" He said, pointing to a rather nice resort, with a most beautiful view of the lake behind it.

"THIS..is where we're staying?" Daphne asked, making sure it wasn't another relap of the Little Moose trip.

"Yes. This is it! Sorry it's not so.."fancy"." Fred said, then losing feeling in his chest wrapped around to his back. The Mystery Incorporated gang tackled Fred in a group hug. "We love it Fred!" Daphne said. Fred was surprised by their reaction to the place.

"A spookless resort is JUST what we needed!" Shaggy said.

"I'm thrilled you guys like it!" Fred laughed.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Shaggy said.

"No doubt." Velma agreed.

_TBC_

_I hope you liked this chapter! The next is going to be better & longer. :D EEeep! Get excited! Leave a review if you want the 4th chapter. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas & remember the real reason for the season, Christ. :) Read & Review! :) I'm going to attempt to finish the "I Saw Daphne Kissing Santa Clause" later on hopefully! Be on the watch! _

_Taylor: Of course! Could you send me a PM of a little more information of what you might like to add to the fanfic? I'm honored you'd chose me! I can't wait to start working on it! :D Thanks! _

_Fraphnefan101: Thank you! :) Here's another chapter for yoU! _

_Hannah: Thanks so much, you're aweosme! _

_bfg: My awesome little fan, thanks so much! :D _

Chapter 4: Truth?

"Like yummy! We've died and gone to heaven man!" Shaggy said, drolling over the buffet of food.

"Reahhhh!" Scooby agreed.

"Hey guys!" Fred said jumping in front of their heavenly view of the never ending buffet.

"Heaven just ended." Shaggy sighed to Scooby.

"Shaggy, have you seen the girls?"

"Like dude, I see heavenly girls everywhere, as in...right in front of my face." Shaggy said, staring down the dounuts.

"Thanks..." Fred sighed. Then catching a glimps of the two Mystery Incorporated girls walking into the area of welcoming vacation.

"Girls, there you are!" Fred said. "I've been looking all over the place for ya."

"Sorry, Velma & I we're finishing unpacking." Daphne said.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I'm going to settle down & read my book." Velma said, walking over to a table for three off the party site. A moan came from Daphne's empty stomach as she held it embarssed.

"Oh man, Daph. You haven't eaten a bite all day." Fred said, noticing her looking hungry and rather tired. "Let's get you some food. Don't want to be out of energy on vacation!" Daphne smiled, following Fred to the buffet tables.

"Oh gosh, everything looks so tasty!" Daphne said, almost sounding like Shaggy. Fred laughed.

"Sorry you had to go this long, you should have mentioned you were hungry, I would've pulled over & got you a bite."

"Thanks Freddie. But, really. I go with out food more than you know. "

"That isn't healthy." Fred said playfully as he put dessert on his plate.

"Oh Freddie, you worry about me too much." Daphne said.

"Maybe not enough." He said, as the two walked toward the table Velma was reading at.

"Velma! Mind if we take a seat beside you?" Shaggy said, with his hands full of overflowing plates. Velma peeped out from her book.

"Um...sure, take a seat." Velma said, putting her book in her lap.

"Well sitting with Velma is out of the question.." Fred said.

"Oh." Daphne said, seeing the table full.

"That's alright, I'll make the whole sea food thing up to you, follow me" Fred said, leading Daphne to a special area. The table was set for two, the candles were lit as the the sun was setting on the lake. The sky was orange, Daphne was surprised at Fred's little get away surprise to make up one little mistake to her. She felt special. Maybe he was trying to tell her something? Should she mention the volt of strange information she found in the Mystery Machine? Fred pulled out a chair, & offered her to take a seat. Daphne wondered if this was like a "date" to him or just an "I'm sorry friends" sort of thing.

"This is so sweet of you Freddie." Daphne said. Smiling brighter than before. "You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble just for me."

"Oh, this was a special little place I found earlier, before you girls came down. Though it was a pefect place for us to talk." Fred said, taking his eyes off Daphne & looking down at the lite candle.

"Talk?" Daphne asked, hopeful it was the "girlfriend" talk.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten a chance to catch up with my favorite member of Mystery Inc" Fred said, letting the "favorite" part accidently slip from his mouth. Daphne saw a little pink show on his cheeks.

"You're my favorite too." She giggled.

"Listen Daph, what do you think about me being the leader? " Fred asked, shifting in his uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked, puzzled, he suddenly seemed sad & unsure of himself.

"I don't know. I think I might step down & let someone else take over." He said.

"Freddie!" Daphne gasped. "Why would you do something like that!"

"Well, it's complicated Daphne.." Fred said.

"If you leave..then who will rescue me from all the bad guys in masks!" Daphne said, with a scared lonely sound in her voice.

"Gee..you don't need me in the gang. You can handle yourself." Fred said, feeling a pain in his heart.

"Maybe...but I don't want you to leave Freddie. We need you! You make us a team! Look at what you've done! You have Shaggy, Velma & Scooby getting along & Shaggy crushing on Velma all over again! We're here together talking, happy, mystery free! Isn't it wonderful! If it weren't for you we wouldn't be this happy right now, if you leave...Mystery Inc, it ends...and that means the bad guys win." Daphne said, placing her hand on Fred's. Fred looked at Daphne's hand. She really needed him. He was her friend, he couldn't back out from the gang.

"Thanks Daphne. I'll keep my role as leader. Just don't tell anyone we had this talk..if you don't mind."

"Freddie, is something else bothering you?" Daphne asked, thinking of the box once again.

"Me? No, no, I'm great." Fred said smiling.

"Uh, Freddie I need to talk to you now.." Daphne said.

"What is it?"

"Well I found this bo-"

"There you are!" Shaggy shouted, waving at the two.

"We'll talk later." Daphne said, smiling.

"Sorry didn't mean to crash the date, dudes." Shaggy said.

"We weren't on a date Shag, the tables were filled so we came over here to eat." Fred replied.

"Oh okay, well anyways, Velma & I are going for a night boat ride on the lake with Scoob & were wondering if you two wanted to join us?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure!" Fred said, getting up from the table.

"Ahhh, isn't it nice! No monsters!" Daphne said, relaxing on the small boat, admiring the moon beeming down on the lake.

"I'll say, this little get away is exactly what we needed!" Velma said, flipping the pages of her book with her book light shining on her pages.

"Like, yeah." Shaggy said taking a seat beside of Velma, using the yawning move, placing his arm around her. Velma looked up from her book, looking at Shaggy with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Velma asked, making sure the others didn't hear them.

"I just thought I'd sit beside you." Shaggy said innocently.

"Thanks Shaggy." Velma said sweetly.

"The stars are so pretty tonight." Daphne said, admiring the dancing lights.

"Yeah, you sure are.." Fred said in daze.

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked, smiling at Fred.

"I mean they're pretty, yeah they..they sure are..ha.." Fred said quickly changing the words in his sentence. Daphne just giggled as the blond blushed in embarsment.

"I see a very hansom star shining in front of me..." Daphne said. Fred looked around.

"Where?" He asked, clearly lost. Daphne sighed.

"By the way, what were you saying before, at dinner?" Fred asked.

"Oh." Daphne remembered. "Uh, yeah. Well, when I was in the Mystery Machine earlier today, I found this box of things sent to you. I was just curious of what they were.." Daphne said. Fred's face went pale and he look like he'd seen a ghost.

"Oh! That box. Yeah just bussiness stuff from a few jobs a applied for back in the day! I like to keep the memories..." Fred answered.

"A-are you sure?" Daphne asked.

"Of course! "

"I believe you. Besides if there were anything going on I'm sure you'd tell me about it, wouldn't you?" Daphne said. Hoping he was really telling her the honest truth.

"Sure, well some things are left being in private Daph, for good reasons..the box isn't one of them! Be..cause...I told you what it is."

"Sure did." Daphne said. For some reason Fred was hiding the truth behind that box, & Daphne was going to give up at nothing to find out what was in it.

_TBC_

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Been so busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to give me a Christmas present, REVIEW :D That's all I want:) Have a Merry Christmas scooby-doo fans! _


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I worked REALLY hard on this chapter & I hope you all enjoy reading it! :D Tell me what you think if you want more! :D

Chapter 5: My Best Friend

"Wow, my arms are like, dead." Shaggy said, from paddling back to shore along with Fred.

"I know what you mean." Fred said, pulling the boat onto shore.

"I'm going to call it a night." Velma said, hopping out of the boat floating on the lake's shore.

"Me too!" Shaggy yawned.

"Reah!" Scooby nodded agreeing with the idea of some sleep.

"Coming Freddie?" Daphne asked, stopping behind the others that were already inside the hotel. Fred was looking out to the lake.

"Yeah, I'm just going to tie this boat to the board so that it doesn't float away on us." He said.

"I can help?" Daphne offered.

"Thanks, but, you go inside with the others. I'm sure your tired yourself."

"Okay, don't be too long okay? Who knows what creeps around in these mountains at night." Daphne said, shivering, holding her arms. Fred laughed.

"No worse a creep that we haven't faced before, I'll be right in." He said. Daphne sighed. She still worried about him, but knew if there was anyone who could take care of themselves it would be Fred. She went inside the hotel room, along with the others.

Fred wrestled with the small boat, finally having no choice but to get wet & pull it back to the lake's shore another time. Once he tied the boat to the dock.

"Hello, Fred." A deep whisper voice said from behind the blond. Fred felt a chill crawl up his spine as he turned to the dark woods.

"How did you-" Fred said shaking in his voice.

"Find you?" The voice said, finishing Fred's question. "You aren't hard to find my friend."

"What do you want from me?" Fred asked in his most serious voice.

"I think you know what I want, Jones."

"I thought we settled this."

"No, you ran away like a whimp. Say good bye to the Mystery Inc. gang Fred. Or else."

"You can't hurt them!" Fred said strongly.

"Have you told them about..me?" The dark voice asked, a hood hiding the face. Fred didn't reply. "You better end Mystery Incorporated your way, or I'll end it my way. Got it?"

"Haven't you taken enough away from me? Why won't you just leave me alone?" Fred asked looking up at the hooded face.

"Do you not know what you have taken from me? You solved the mystery & threw me in jail. I raised you."

"You used me."

"That's a lie! Brad & Judy wouldn't want you to be a part of their lives even if they could see you."

"Stop!" Fred shouted angry. "Look Freak, do what you want with me. Just don't touch the gang. In the end, we'll solve this mystery & you'll go back to where you belong, jail! Forever, to perish for your crimes. You may have been "The Freak" before, but you have no powers now." Fred said as the night breeze blew through his thick blond hair in the night sky.

"No power? Ha! If anything I'm more powerful than ever before. I made pales in prison, Fred my boy." The Freak said evily. Fred hated to hear his voice, it sent chills up his spine & made him feel so unsafe. Such a whimp. He almost felt useless to anyone. He knew he'd die fighting to save the members of Mystery Incorporated, but he'd hurt the ones he loved most the hardest, knowing it would hit Fred the hardest also. "You don't have much time, Fred." The creepy deep whisper said, touching Fred, grinning a devil smile. Fred jerked away from his touch.

"You'll be sorry you showed up here." Fred said, walking away into the hotel.

"Fred, what took you so long buddy?" Shaggy asked. Fred wouldn't dare tell them about his little meet up with his vistor the Freak. He refused to have them get involved with this case. It was his problem to deal with, not theirs.

"I got stuck looking at the stars." He lied.

"Are you, okay?"

"Ha, I'm fine. Just a ted bit tired. Let's hit the sack." Fred said.

The morning came, the sun rised in the beautiful moutains & sparkled down onto the crystal blue lake.

"Jeepers! Look at that view." Daphne said, with her morning coffee on the balcony of the hotel room, lodge.

"It is nice." Velma said adimiring the view along side her friend.

"I'm going to go get ready for our day." Daphne said, going back into the room.

"Like, hey!" Shaggy said, opening the enterance to the balcony through Fred & his bedroom they shared.

"Shaggy, what a nice surprise!" Velma said smiling.

"Who else would I want to enjoy this groovy morning with?" Shaggy said laughing. Velma felt a warm special feeling in her heart. A feeling she'd never felt with Shaggy. For once in their lives they were really connecting together as a apair.

"Oh I don't know, Scooby?" Velma joked. Shaggy laughed.

"Like, I talked to him. He thinks we should go out."

"He does?" Velma asked, confused.

"Like, yeah. He isn't the devil dog you always pictured, Vel. He's real awesome!" Shaggy explained happily.

"Well...do..you think we should go out?" Velma asked, puzzled.

"Like...well..I didn't want to ask like that." Shaggy said with his cheeks turning rose pink. Velma blushed crazier than before.

"Is that asking me?" She asked happily.

"Like, is that a yes?" Shaggy asked confused as their faces got closer by the inch.

"I think so." Velma giggled.

"Reah!" Scooby shouted cheerfully in the background. The couple look beind them in the glass window balcony door.

"Scooby!" Velma laughed.

"Like, told you he was happy. He thinks Im growing old & need to find someone, you like the only someone I see me with." Shaggy said. All his life he saw Velma as the girl too smart or too good for him. Even as a friend. When she pushed him into a relationship back in high school he wasn't really ready to begin that. Years later it took the love & advice from his best friend, Scooby to open his eyes & show him, Velma was the one that was fit in the hole in his heart that Scooby-Doo could never fill. The way Velma had a strong but, shy personality made Shaggy happy. He & her was so different it worked out perfectly. When he was stuck in the mud she always had an answer to a way out. He now seen Velma as someone he could spend the rest of his life with. She made him feel like a smart & worthy man he never realized he was.

"That's so, sweet." Velma giggled.

Daphne finished her cup of coffee then dressed herself. She walked out to the garden area, where Fred had took her out for dinner last night. She found him, sitting alone, with papers. He looked stressed & tired. Which wasn't normal for Fred.

"Freddie Jones!" Daphne said walking up from behind with her hands on her hips. "Are we working! On vacation? I don't think so." She said. Fred quickly folded the papers into his pants pocket.

"Ah, leave it to you to bring me back to reality of a vacation." He teased sitting more comfotable in the seat.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked, curious if it was about the papers of information he was hiding from her.

"Just writing a view things down, trap ideas and that sort of stuff." Fred said.

"Oh, can I see a sneak peek at the famous leader of Mystery Incorporated's trap!" Daphne asked, forming her voice into the sound of reporter. Fred grinned, if there was any person to bring him into a good mood & make him forget about all his troubles, it was Daphne. She always managed to break a sun shine through a stormy day. Fred gazed into her smile as she teased around with him, like they were six years old again on the playground. He lost the sight of anything bad, her voice went on mute in his mind, he watched her hair be gently lifted be the mountain breeze, her eyes sparkle like the sun sparkled on the lake, her lips as pink as the blush on her cheeks when she made an accident prone move. Everything about her was amazing in his mind. He didn't want to ask her out, then the Freak would know who meant most to him in a flash.

(_A/N: In this story Fred & Daphne were never engaged yet. Just so ya know, I didn't want that to get in the way & make things confusing.) _

"Freddie! Did you hear me?" Daphne asked. Fred poped back into reality.

"Hu, wha ,do what!" He asked, finding himself lost in the day dream of her.

"I said, do you want to go for a walk in the mountain?" Daphne asked, giggling.

"Umm.." Fred said, not sure wether it would be safe or not taking her up in the mountain.

"Freddie, why aren't wanting to do anything fun this vacation?" She asked.

"I do want to..but.."

"But?"

"Yeah, let me go get my stuff. We'll leave in a sec." Fred said smiling. Daphne grinned happily.

_TBC_

_Sorry this was sorta shortish. I hope you liked it, I need at least THREE reviews to upload the next chapter. Hope you all had a good holiday season! And a great New Years to come! The stories excitment is just starting so stay tuned! :D _

_REVIEW! -DangerproneK_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! I wasn't going to publish this chapter today, but since I did get three reviews, I will! Just like I promised! :D For the next chapter i need at least four! :D _

_TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D_

Chapter 6: Take His Place, Perfectly

"Ready for a walk?" Daphne asked cheerfully as she stood at the front door ready to leave. Fred smiled.

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be." He said. The two went outside, & walked into woods, the cracks through the trees was the sun light they could see. "I can't believe you wanted to take a walk here." He said, looking at a bug climbing on a tree.

"Well, I really like the woods, Freddie. The air is so pure & the smoothing sounds of the birds singing, it feels like you've left the busy crazy monsters behind...or they're just leaving me alone. I think sometimes even the most ferious monsters are afraid of the dark woods like this." Daphne said.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Fred asked.

"Because. I have you to protect me, Freddie. I'm never scared with you by my side." Daphne replied. At that moment he had mixed emotions more than ever before. He wanted to pick her up into his arms & tell her that he'd always protect her & that all he ever wanted was to be with her. The other part felt crushed & broken in between, The Freak & Daphne. If he gave in he knew he'd come for her. His heart sank into his stomach, he knew not even he had the power to protect Daphne & the others from, The Freak.

"You know, I'll always do my best to protect you guys." Fred said shy like. Daphne smiled then leaned in closer to the blond boy stopped staring at the sun shining through the trees.

"I know." Daphne said, wrapping her arms around his arm. "Freddie, is there something you want to tell me? Cause you know you can tell me anything. I'm your friend."

"You're more than that to me, Daphne. You're my best friend. And, I only wish I could tell you about what's bothering me. There's so much more that I want to tell you, but, I just can't." He said, the smile faded away off his face, as he sighed.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Daphne asked, looking up to his eyes, filled with pain, anger, hurt & sadness. Daphne wished he'd give her more information, she'd take what she could get though.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Fred said.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself." She said, getting closer to his face.

"I'm not. Just be careful, Daphne. I don't want to lose you too." Fred said, turning away from her face & looking the other way. He bit his lip & held back tears that faught to break through.

"Lose me?" Daphne said puzzled. "You'll never lose me Fred. I'm always here for you. Always have been, always will be." She said, standing in the same place Fred left her. There was a long pause between the two Mystery Inc members.

"Is this about those papers, Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"No, they're work papers, like I said." Fred answered in a lie again.

"I believe you." Daphne said, as she began to walk down the woodsy path, leaving Fred behind. Suddenly she felt big strong arms wrap around her, she looked up to see Fred's face, happily holding on to her.

"I'm sorry." He said, fighting tears, Daphne looked at him in a state of shock. Fred just wanted to keep her in his lock in his arms. She was safer there, with no way out of his sight. He just wanted to tell her the three simple words he dreamed of telling her every night.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Freddie." She said softly, letting her soft touch of her hand go down his face. "Let's have a good vacation, Fred. And enjoy yourself! Try to forget what's on your mind." She said, knowing it was more than he'd probably ever tell her that was bothering him.

"I will." He said, finally cracking a small smile. Daphne smiled back at him.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Shaggy and Scooby shouted at Velma. They'd all jumped into the big warm pool outside the hotel. Velma shivered in fear of the jump.

"No way you guys!" She said, looking at the water.

"I'll catch you." Shaggy said, holding his arms opened wide, ready to catch her.

"Promise?" Velma said.

"I promise!" Shaggy said cheerfully. Velma took a step back before running closer to the pool & leaping in the air. "I think." Shaggy said, before having Velma's shadow above him.

"Shaggy!" Velma shouted, falling out of the sky.

"Gotcha!" Shaggy said. Velma opened her eyes that were closed tightly.

"You...caught me!" Velma said happily.

"Well, like who wouldn't!" Shaggy laughed.

"Rgain!" Scooby asked.

"No." Velma & Shaggy anwsered laughing.

"We really need to thank Fred to setting all this up. " Velma said.

"Like, yeah. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't get this chance to be with you & Scoob! The people I love the most!" Shaggy said happily.

"Me too." Velma agreed.

"Did Fred seem to be acting..strange last night?" Velma asked.

"Like, yeah dude! He was." Shaggy said remembering the last night.

"What do you thinks wrong?"

"Not sure. He said he was fine, but he was like in lock down saftey mode."

"Oooh. It's never a good thing when he does that." Velma said.

"Like, let's not worry about it. If there were something going on Fred would let us know. We're fine!" Shaggy said.

"You're right." Velma said.

SD

"Wow. When you asked to go for a walk I didn't know it was the key word for a hike!" Fred said. Daphne laughed.

"We didn't hike, Fred." Daphne said, looking up at the mountain. "Now that would be a hike!"

"Oh, yeah! Mystert Mountain, it's huge, I wouldn't call that a hike! I'd say that's a climb!" Fred said.

"Really." Daphne agreed. "Why do they call it Mystery Mountain?"

"Um...I'm not sure." Fred said.

"I can't believe you don't know Freddie. You or Velma would probably know more things like this than anyone else we know." Daphne said.

"It's hard to tell the mystery that mystery mountain holds."

"Sounds like you do know a little more than your saying." Daphne said, smiling.

"Maybe I do." Fred said, knowing he'd been caught once again by the girl who knew more about him than he did himself.

"Tell me more!" Daphne said, excited.

"Well, there was a mystery gang a long time ago. I believe they were called, Mystery Incorporated." Fred said. Daphne gasped, and took another look at the mountain then back at Fred's face.

"You mean the originial Mystery Incorporated gang was there!"

"That's what I heard." Fred said. "All the cases they'd ever solved were realesed. It was the first night they spotted, The Freak. He let them all go. He'd stop at nothing to end Mystery Inc. His main goal was to destroy my father."

"Brad?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth would he want to do that?"

"Because, just like me, Brad was the leader. If there's anyone who keeps things under control it's the leader. If the leader is down, the entire gang can go down with the leader."

"How do you know all of this?" Daphne asked.

"Long story." He answered. "I know my father would've done anything to save my mom, or the others. And he did. But the mystery of that mountain still remains a mystery."

"You're dad was a strong leader, Fred. I think you take his place perfectly." Daphne said.

"Thank you, Daphne. Sometimes I'm just not sure if I can live up to it all." He said, doubtful.

"Keep your head held high, Freddie. You'll never lose as long as you have hope." Daphne said.

"I hope your right."

"Let's go back, Freddie." Daphne said.

"Daphne?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never go near Mystery Mountain?" He asked. Daphne thought his promise was strange but, she understood.

"I promise, Freddie."

"Don't let the others go either."

"Why would we?"

"I-I don't know." He said.

"Let's go warm up in the hot tub." Daphne said happily.

In the woods a pair of evil eyes, watched Fred grow closer to the red-head beauty, & marked his target.

"Oh, Fred..my boy. You aren't the brightest star that ever shined." The Freak laughed to himself. "You want Daphne to be the Judy? I'll let Daphne be the Judy, only she won't make it out alive! & neither will the others!"

_TBC_

_So, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! How do you like it so far? Sorry for all the mistakes a make in my writting. I have horrible spelling skills & grammar. :P Love the reviews I got, please continue! _

_REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you, those who reviewed! It means so much! I'm hoping you all enjoy this chapter, it's got a big twist & surprise you probably didn't expect. ;) Please please please let me know what you think. :)_

Chapter 7: A Million Times, Yes.

"Hey!" Fred shouted as water splashed all over him & Daphne. Daphne giggled. "Watch it you guys" Velma, Shaggy & Scooby all laughed.

"Sorry." Velma giggled, with Shaggy's arms wrapped around her.

"Well, what do we have here?" Daphne asked, seeing the two so close.

"Shaggy asked me out." Velma said happily, looking up at his face smiling. Fred & Daphne looked at each other surprised.

"Aw! Velma, I'm so happy for you!" Daphne said cheerfully, as she sat on the edge of the pool gently kicking her feet back & forth.

"Way to go, Shag's!" Fred said giving his buddy a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Scooby is the one who encouraged me to shoot for the shining star in my life." Shaggy said smiling at his best friend asleep on the sun chair by the pool.

"He's a good dog." Fred said.

"Oh yeah." Shaggy sighed happily.

"Do you think Fred's going to make the move?" Velma asked her red head friend, while the boys played in the pool on the other side.

"I'm not sure, Velma. Things take time." Daphne said.

"Things take time!" Velma shouted in a whisper. Daphne laughed.

"Mhm."

"Sense when does it take time for you, Daphne? You've been insane & obsessed about Fred asking you out & now your okay with waiting?" Velma asked confused.

"I'll admit I am getting very tired of being single." Daphne sighed, as she watched the handsom blond forget his trouble & splash in the pool with Shaggy.

"Go for someone else, Daphne." Velma said. "You two have known each other forever, if he felt something tugging at his heart to ask you the question, I'm sure he would have by now." Daphne watched Fred laugh & smile with the sunset in the background on the lake. She wanted only him to be with for forever, she listened to Velma's heart breaking but truthful news.

"Maybe...maybe your right." Daphne said sadly in a whisper as she felt a pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry." Velma said to her heart broken best friend.

"Me too." Daphne whispered, as she got out of the pool & wrapped her towel around her, with her head down she walked away. She got dressed then walked outside. She took the path where her & Fred walked together.

"Why don't you love, me?" She whimpered, looking at the sun set they watched together a few nights ago. Holding a photo of Fred in her secret locket. A tear danced down her cheek.

"What has a beautiful girl like you out here all by herself watching a sunset?" A voice asked, it caught Daphne off gaurd, she wiped the tears away then looked behind her. A tall, strong handsome man stood with his hands in his pockets smiling with he moon shining white teeth. He had perfectly brushed bark brown hair that was gently waving in the wind.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked, staring at his charming smile.

"Excuse me, how rude of me." He said walking closer to Daphne & coming out of the woods. "I'm Brent, Brent Hillard." He said smiling at her. Daphne broke a smile through her sadness. Brent picked up Daphne's hand & gave her a welcoming kiss. "And your name?" He asked. Daphne blushed like never before & fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'm Daphne Blake." She said happily, stumbling over her words.

"Daphne. What a beautiful name for such an angel." Brent said. Daphne giggled.

"Why..thank you." She said.

"You never answered my question, Daphne."

"I love the way you say that.." Daphne said caught in a gaze staring at his blue eyes that put the stars to shame they sparkled so bright.

"Daphne?" He said, even more charming than the first time. Daphne nodded & giggled. She sunddenly had a warm happy feeling bubbling in her heart. She felt loved, like someone cared. Her heart skipped beats when he smiled, when he touched her she felt butterflies in her stomach. Brent had just made her feel more special than Fred ever did in his life in just ten mintues.

"Do you live here?" Daphne asked.

"Oh no, just here on a vacation get away. To get a break from everything." Brent said.

"No way! So am I!" Daphne said.

"I know this is sudden but do you want to maybe go out for breakfast in the morning?" Brent asked. Daphne froze & thought about it for moments. Emotions & thought's spun in her mind. Velma was right, Fred wasn't going to ask, she was tired of waiting, & just wanted to be happy.

"Yes, that sounds lovely." She said.

"Great. Can't wait to see you again, Daphne. I've got to go, here's my number, please, call me anytime." He said, leaving Daphne.

"Oh, I will." She said.

SD

"Where's, Daphne!" Fred asked, looking around the pool noticing she was no where near.

"She left over an hour ago, Fred." Velma said, she couldn't believe how clueless he was.

"Where'd she go!" Fred asked as a sick worried feeling sank in his chest. Any moment he knew, The Freak could come & take his pride & joy away in life faster than a heart beat.

"I'm..not sure." Velma said, acting like she had nothing to do with her sudden leaving. Fred ran out of the pool & grabbed his towel then ran to the way to the hotel.

"What's going on?" Shaggy asked Velma, as he wrapped the towel around her.

"I told Daphne that she needed to move on from Fred & find someone that truly loved her. I just wanted her to be as I am with you, Shaggy."

"You're probably right. Fred's a great dude, but, Daphne can't sit around & wait for something that like, might not ever happen. " Shaggy said, agreeing wih Velma.

"Reah." Scooby said.

The three walked to the eating area, Shaggy took Velma's hands & looked into her brown eyes.

"Boy, I have a beautiful girlfriend." Shaggy said. Velma gasped.

"Girlfriend!" She said happily pink covering her freckled cheeks.

"I love you more than that, honestly Velma." Shaggy said. Velma smiled, Scooby watched the two. He nodded in agreement with almost everything Shaggy told the girl. Shaggy sat velma on the table, he knelt down on one knee.

"Velma Dace Dinkley, I have..never, loved anyone as much as I've grown to love you the past months, please, marry me?" Shaggy said. Velma gasped, as tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks, a smile of pure gold sparkled on her vace.

"Oh yes, Shaggy! A million times, yes!" She cried hugging him tightly. He slipped the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Shaggy said. The two paused & looked in one anothers eyes. They're lips met, and pure bliss lit up the world between the two. Scooby cried in happiness.

"R am ro rappy!" Scooby shouted.

"So am I." Velma & Shaggy said at once.

_TBC_

_I hope that made the Shaphne fans happy! :D And don't worry Fraphne fans, I'm not forgetting you guys. Just keep reading & reviewing for more! You'll see. :) _

_-DangerproneK_


	8. Chapter 8

_First of all, thank you for the reviews & I'm sorry none of you like, Brent...I can't say I blame you..BOO BRENT! ;) _

_Second of all, I MESSED UP at the end of the last chapter when I say "I hope that made all you Shaphne fans happy" Yeah..I meant SHELMA (WOOT!) _

_Third of all, I accidently said Fred's father in the first chapter, I am very sorry, I thought I had erased that part, so please for give me.. I feel super dumb at the moment.. ):_

_Thanks fans for the tips & for pointing out BIG problems, you rock. Please forgive me.._

Chapter 8: My Boy

Fred slung open the hotel door, ran up the stairs & unlocked his room. He raced through the room looking for Daphne, hoping The Freak, hadn't attacked her. He looked in her room, that she shared with her friend, Velma. She was no where in sight. Fred couldn't catch his breath, scared she was gone forever & the fact that he made a five minute walk into a less than a minute run. The curtains that were closed waved in the wind gently, the balcony door was opened, he caught a glimps of Daphne's red hair, waving in the wind.

"Daphne.." He gasped under a breathless whisper. The moon was beeming down on the balcony, with the small mountain breeze floating in the hair. Fred opened the curtains, making not one sound, he walked out on the balcony. Daphne was still, calm, staring out at the mountain view, the lake sparkling by the moons reflection, just like her diamond blue eyes. Fred almost couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted to reach for her hand, pull her in with a tight but, gentle hug, & kiss her. He held strong & kept back, he knew if he fell for her, like he wanted to so badly, The Freak, would snatch her up in a heart beat. The feeling he'd felt just a moment before, thinking she'd been taken from him, was almost to wrap his mind around. He couldn't have it happen. He longed for her, it was all he'd ever wanted.

"Daphne?" He asked, scaring her. She jumped & turned around. She placed her hand on her chest.

"Freddie! Don't sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." Daphne said.

"And you almost gave me one! Why did you leave the pool?" Fred said, almost angry at her. Daphne's smile faded.

"I went for a walk, Fred. I don't need to be baby sit all the time." Daphne said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I never said you did, but-"

"But, what? Freddie, I just went to get a break from this break." Daphne said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?"

"Why do you care, Freddie? It's not like there's a monster here, you promised a monster free vacation for us, so I trust there isn't anything around to hurt me. "

Fred wanted to answer why he cared. The Freak, had ruined more than Fred could recall.

"I just do, Daphne!" Fred shouted. There was a long pause in between the two.

"Daphne, I-" Fred began.

"Look Freddie, I met this guy, he loves me. And we're going a date tomorrow. He's going to give me all I've ever wanted & waited so long for. I'll be saving you trouble...now you don't have to worry about me." Daphne said walking closer to his face. Then going inside the room.

Fred stood alone on the balcony. Frozen in fear & crushed by the world. Nothing in his life ever seemed to go right. Not only did he have The Freak to worry about, but now the guy she met, Brent.

"It's so hard to deal with the pain of always losing you." Fred sighed. "I would trade or give away anything just to say the words I kept unsaid in my heart for you." Fred sat down on the bench on the balcony. He bottled up all his thoughts ^ emotions. Now there was no one to tell anything about how he felt. No one would ever understand the way, Daphne understood.

SD

"Raggy..Relma...?" Scooby said, rubbing his cold nose againest their arms. The two had drifted off to sleep in a cot that they were swinging in. Velma was in Shaggy's arms, both had smiles on their faces. Dreaming of one another happily. "Raggy rake up rits rark!" Scooby said.

"Like, not now, Scooby doo.." Shaggy said happily in his dream voice.

"Raggy!" Scooby shouted louder.

"Like! What!" Shaggy said raising up fast looking at the dog.

"Rits rark!" Scooby barked.

"Oh, dude, like I guess I fell asleep." Shaggy said. "Was this night a dream?" Shaggy asked. Then Scooby shook his head as he pointed to Velma. "This seems too good to be true for me, Scoob. Really." Shaggy laughed happily, making sure not to wake the small girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. He gently lifted her hand, looking at the ring, the engagment ring. "Like...it's true..this isn't a dream." Shaggy said happily.

"Reah.." Scooby agreed;

"I'll carry her up to the room" Shaggy said, getting out of the cot with the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Scooby opened the door of Velma & Daphne's room. The lamp was on low. No one was in sight, Shaggy placed Velma in her bed, then covered her with warm sheets & blankets. He took a seat beside her & kissed her hand.

"Good night, groovy girl of mine." Shaggy said. Velma smiled as she slept heavenly in a dream.

Daphne opened the bath room door that was in their bed room. Shaggy didn't hear hear at all, Daphne cracked the door to get a peak at the two. She saw Shaggy toying with Velma's ring on her finger. Shaggy leaned in closer to Velma's face & kissed her.

"I love you." Shaggy said, before getting up & leaving the room, with Scooby following behind. Daphne came out from the bath room. And went over to Velma, & looked at the shining diamond ring on her finger, & Velma's face, glowing with pride. Daphne gasped.

"Velma & Shaggy are engaged!" Daphne said happily, trying not to wake Velma. "Jeepers...I wonder what that's like.." She said, twirling to her mirror looking at herself. "What's so wrong with me?" She asked. She wanted to feel happy for her best friend but, she felt a little jealous also, Daphne dreamed of getting married, not to Shaggy, but to someone else. To see everyone moving on & she was the only one staying in one spot. She removed those thoughts from her mind & opened the drawer of her outfits. Going through them finfing the perfect one to wear on her date with Brent in the morning. She felt bad for saying things to Fred the way she did. Nothing could ever change to her, Fred would always be the same clueless man he always was. She chose a cute sun dress that flowed right below her knees, it was light pink, she got her light purple heels out, & then curled up in her sheets, ready to go out with the brown haired boy in the morning for breakfast, Brent.

SD

Scooby was on the sofa, fast asleep. Shaggy looked out on the balcony, seeing his friend sitting all alone, lost, in his thoughts.

"Fred buddy? Like, what's up?" Shaggy asked.

"Hu?" Fred asked, looking up realizing someone was there. He spotted Shaggy. He looked back down. "Nothing. It's all good." He lied.

"Sure?"

"Oh yeah." Fred said, standing up putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"Like, groovy." Shaggy said. Fred stayed frozen, staring out the lake view. "Like, I've got news for you." He said, breaking the silince.

"You do?" Fred said, with a sound of hope ringing in his voice.

"Yeah, I finally got the courage to ask Velma to be my wife." Shaggy said. Fred turned around & hugged his friend. Happy for him & sad at the same time. Another thing leaving & fading away from Fred's life. Another lost friend, leaving to be happy.

"That's great, Shag! I know you two will be a great couple." Fred said.

"Yeah.."Shaggy said. "What about Daph-"

"Daphne? No, she's going on a date with a guy tomorrow. It's just not going to work out for us. We're just friends. I've told everyone that." Fred lied, again.

"I think there's more between you two.." Shaggy said going back inside the room. "Night." He said before shutting the door.

Fred sighed. "I think there is too.."

"Me three." A voice said from above him. It didn't take two seconds before Fred realized who said those words. Suddenly a face flew down from above, dangling in the air, holding on to the balcony above.

"Freak!" Fred shouted. The Freak laughed evily.

"You're getting good at this, my boy." He laughed. touched Fred's face. Fred jerked away from him.

"Get out of here. I've lost everything already. So just leave. You can't ruin me anymore. " Fred said.

"Oh, but I think I can." The Freak smirked, grabbing Fred's arms & holding them in a lock behind his back. Fred felt a sharp pain in his shoulders from the tight hurtful grip of The Freak's pull.

"Do what you want with me, I'll never give up. Never." Fred manged to say.

"Never give up? Let me ask you, Fred. What are you fighting for?" The Freak asked. "Because as you & I both know. Daphne is going on a date with..Brent. And he really is _my _boy."

"Brent? Your...son?" Fred asked.

"Maaybe." The Freak laughed. "That Daphne...so easy to fool, fell right into my trap."

"You! You won't get away with this!" Fred shouted breathless, from the pain.

"I think I will.." The Freak said. Freeing Fred from the lock of his arms & cutting his arm with a knife. Fred fell on his knee's & held his arms.

"See ya around!" The Freak laughed, vanishing.

_TBC_

_And there is chapter eight for my fans! Thanks so much for reading. PLEASE forgive me for all the many mistakes I make. I am a terrible writer. :( _

_If you want chapter 9 REVIEW or it won't come. Happy New Years! :)_

_(I Must have at least four reviews to continue..)_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey fans! :) Finished the 9th chapter for you all. Just for you! :) Thanks for the reviews! You're all so amazing, keeps me writing!

Samantha M: I love your reviews! :) You make me laugh & smile. I just would like to get at least FOUR reviews on this chapter, it doesn't mean I'll end the story completely if I don't get four, it just means it will take me longer to publish it, if not that many people want to read it. Make sense? I'm just doing it for fun. I promise I won't give up on the story. :)

Hannah: You don't have to wait another moment! The chapter nine is here! :) Thanks for reviewing!

Elly:You NEEDED MORE I brought you more! Tell me what you think! Thanks for your review.

Bfg101: I really hurried up fast as I could! :) Well have to see if the Fraphne in this story goes as we wish it would...you might be surprised! (;

SDaphne101: Here's more! :) Let me know what you think.

So, now onto the chapter! Read & review peeps! :)

Chapter 9: A Nightmare Alive.

Fred wrapped his arm in a bandage. When finally he fell asleep on the sofa. A nightmare haunted Fred while he tried to sleep. He kicked, screamed & moaned. He was breathing heavily. It was Daphne, Brent had her captured, along with The Freak leading him to all his evil plans.

Daphne woke up to the sound of Fred's screams. Daphne was a very light sleeper, she often woke up over the smallest sounds. She got out of the bed & went into the living room.

"Freddie.." Daphne said, shaking him trying to wake him. His face was covered in sweat, breathig so hard as if he'd been running from a monster. "Fred! Wake up, your scaring me." Daphne cried, shaking him harder. Fred refused to wake, he continued to kick & toss. Daphne picked up his sweaty shaking hand, & held it tightly. Fred stopped at once, the touch of her hand let him know she was safe. "Shh, that's it, calm down..it was just a dream.." Daphne whispered softly. A tear slipped down Daphne's cheek. Something was wrong with him. She knew it. She felt bad for being so harsh on him before. He'd had it rough for the longest time & yet tried so hard to stay happy & positive, keeping everyone together. She stared at his scared face. So brave, so charming. She wished he would just admit he loved her, or tell her that he didn't, one or the other, just so she would know. He kept everything bottled inside his heart.

"Daphne?" Fred said, opening his eyes, finally. Daphne quickly wiped away her tears so that he would never know she cried.

"Yes, Freddie?" Daphne asked. letting go of his hand.

"You're okay!" Fred said, in shock.

"I'm fine, Freddie." Daphne said. Fred sat up, beside her. "You had a nightmare."

"Daphne, I need to tell you something!" Fred said. Daphne hoped it was the words she longed to hear.

"Brent just isn't the guy for you! I can't tell you why..exactly but he isn't! Please listen to me, don't go out with him tomorrow!" Fred begged. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Not this again, Freddie." She said "Why can't you just let me be happy! What do you want from me? I don't understand you. I'm going on a date with Brent, whether you like it or not!" Daphne said. getting up to go back into her room.

"Daphne, you don't understand I-"

"I do understand! Everythings a plan, a game. That's not true, I'm done. Good night!" Daphne said. Fred buried his head in the pillows.

SD

"Good morning, Daphne!" Velma said happily, twirling out of bed. Daphne got out of bed.

"What are you so happy about?" She moaned.

"Oh...nothing." Velma replied, laughing a little.

"Mhm." Daphne said, knowing exactly why she was in such a great mood, she decided to wait until Velma would tell her that her & Shaggy were engaged.

"What are you going to be doing today?" Velma asked.

Daphne smiled, she finally forgot about the fight her & Fred had at three in the morning.

"Velma, I took your advice & I've got a date!" Daphne said, happily.

"Fred asked!" Velma shouted, in shock. Daphne's smiled faded away, she looked down to floor, ignoring eye contact with Velma. "Daphne?" She asked, wondering why the subject changed her reactions.

"Um..Velma, it's..not Freddie. He doesn't love me, Velma..he never will." Daphne explained holding back tears.

"Oh.." Velma said. Daphne nodded then looked up at her best friend. "I'm sorry. Then who are you going on a date with?"

"A wonderful handsome guy, Brent. He's such a gentlman, Velma! He asked me out for breakfast this morning, last night. I'm so excited, Velma! Someone loves me!" Daphne said, slipping into her dress then placing the head band in her curled hair. Looking in the mirror.

"I'm so happy for you, Daphne!" Velma said.

"See I knew, if you moved on you'd find the right guy. And now look, your going on a date today!"

"Oh gosh, I'm going to be late, gotta go." Daphne said, picking up her purse & slipping in to the high heels. She rushed out of the room. She ran in the living area to grab her room key. She heard a knock at the door, she ran through the halll, slipping on her heel. Fred just came out of his room & managed to catch her fall.

"Slow down, Daph. If he's all you say he is, he won't mind waiting at the door a few seconds." Fred said, helping her back up on her feet. Daphne blushed, the way Fred never let her fall, it made her feel so safe. She wished it was him, she was ready to go on a date with. Knowing it wouldn't happen, she smirked at Fred's smart comment about Brent.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked, Daphne looked at him, focusing in his eyes. She heard another knock at the door & quickly parted from Fred's arms.

"Great, Freddie!" She said, opening the door.

There the tall strong, Brent stood, his hair brown & combed perfectly. His teeth sparking like pearls, He had a tight red t-shirt on, with blue jeans, & stylish shoes. He wore a white ascot around his neck. Leaning againest the door.

"Hi...Brent." Daphne said. Caught in a daze staring at him. Fred crossed his arms, watching the bad guy steal the girl of his dreams.

"Hello, Daphne." Brent said, kissing Daphne's hand. Fred was over boiling with anger in his heart. Knowing this could be The Freak's son, taking her & she didn't have a clue. Daphne giggled. Brent glared a look at Fred, winking evily. Fred just frowned at him, in anger.

"Who's he?" Brent asked Daphne.

"Oh, that's Fred & Fred, this is Brent." Daphne said introducing them to one another.

"Daphne, can we talk in private, for just a minute?" Fred asked. Daphne looked at Fred with an anger smirk.

"No, Freddie. I don't want to be late for our date." She said, wrapping her arms around Brent's right arm. "Bye, Fred." She said, waving, leaving holding tightly onto Brent's arm.

SD

"Daphne, I thought this morning would never come." Brent said, smiling.

"Me either, Brent. Where do you plan on going? Maybe the cute little cafe, down in the lobby?"

"Oh, no...I've got somewhere...extra special to take you, Daphne, darling." He said, charming.

"Sounds promising." Daphne said.

"It is." Brent said. Daphne never fell for just any guy that walked by & asked her out. She took a stand & only went out with the people that she believed were going to last & love her. "Come on let's go." Brent said, after they drove to a special spot.

"Where are we?" Daphne asked.

"Oh no where too nice." Brent said.

"Wow, is that-"

"The mountain you can see perfectly from our hotel?" Brent said smiling.

"Mystery Mountain?" Daphne gasped. Remembering Fred telling her never to dare go near.

"Why, yes. How did you know?" Brent asked.

"I-I..Brent I don't think I want to-"

"Daphne, don't you trust me?"

"No, I don't think I do." Daphne said, suddenly pulling away from Brent's hand that was holding hers.

"Ha ha! Smart little Mystery Incorporated member you are." Brent laughed. "You aren't going anywhere now, not letting my father down."

"Brent, what are you doing?" Daphne asked as she faught to get away from him.

"Ending Mystery Incorporated, today. What better place to end a mystery solving gang than Mystery Mountain!" Brent laughed.

_TBC_

_Okay, so Shelma fans, I'm really sorry there wasn't any Shelma in this story, trust me, I've got some more. I'm trying to base this more on the mystery & not so much romance but trust me, I do want romance & drama too. :) I'm weird & crazy, I knoww. _

_Give me at least four reviews again for chapter 10! It's getting tense. _

_-DangerproneK_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! Here with chapter ten! Just like I promised! :) I hope you like it! Make sure you tell me if you like it! :)_

_Bfg101: Oh yeah! Maybe even more so in this little chapter ten! You'll have to see. ;)_

_Hannah: I'm so glad you think it's awesome! I hope this chapter is as well._

_Scoobydoofan1: Here's another chapter just for you! Thank you for your kind words, it's very encouraging to me to keep creating more idea's & stories! :)_

_Shiva: (:_

_Samantha M: Oh we all know how confusing Fred Jones can be, right? ;) I had to add his charter in this story, since he plays a big role as the main charter. I hope you like this chapter._

_NOW GO READ! :D_

Chapter 10: No One'S Giving Up

"Fred, where are you going buddy?" Shaggy asked as the blond almost broke his neck racing to get his shoes on.

"I-I...gah." Fred said, tripping.

"Dude, chill." Shaggy said, sitting on the sofa with his dog & wife to be.

"I can't, I need to go! " Fred said, getting up off the floor running to the kitchen grabbing the keys.

"Fred, where are you exactly in such a big hurry to go?" Velma said.

"I- I don't know, I can't say, bye!" Fred said slamming the door in a hurry running out to the Mystery Machine.

"Shaggy, something, is not okay here." Velma said.

"Like seems okay to me.." Shaggy said, playing with Velma's ring on her finger.

"Shaggy." Velma giggled. "That's not what I meant. Fred is acting strange. I've noticed it through out the vacation, and now he runs out like a mad man."

"Like, yeah he was acting a little weird." Shaggy said.

"I think we should follow him!" Velma said.

"Oh man, dude can't we stay here and eat & watch a movie or something?" Shaggy said, as Velma slipped on her shoes & made a glare at him, signaling that he had no choice but to do what she wanted.

"Oh man." Shaggy wined.

SD

Fred was well on his way down the country road to Mystery Mountain. He knew if Brent & The Freak took her anywhere, Mystery Mountain would be the spot. Fred was worried sick, he was more confused than ever before, more regrets than ever, so many questions that needed anwsers. He found a car that was fitting for Brent's taste, it was The Freaks style also. He parked beside it & jumped out the van. Looking for any sight of Daphne.

SD

"Brent, please don't hurt me! Or the others." Daphne begged trying to break free, as they two hiked up the mountain.

"Shut up, Daphne!" Brent said.

"I'll make a deal with you! You can kill me or anything, just please don't hurt the gang." Daphne cried, as Brent hurt her.

"You're just like Fred, always begging to save someone else." Brent said.

"Fred? How do you know Freddie, so well?" Daphne asked confused.

"Fred is the target here! Did he never tell you! We followed Fred here, he wasn't only wanting to bring you on a nice get away, but he was trying to escape from us!" Brent said.

"Us?" Daphne asked.

"My dad & I, The Freak team!" Brent said evily.

"Ugh, so uncharming." Daphne moaned. "I should have seen this coming! The Freak as no heart, just like his son!"

"Not my plan pretty thing, it was all my dad on this one." Brent said.

"Why did Freddie tell me?" Daphne poundered the questioned as Brent still held her arms in a tight hurtful lock.

"We don't have that answer.. my dad might I don't." Brent said carelessly. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"You mean...Freddie just let you take me..when he knew you were evil?" Daphne whimpered.

"I guess." Brent said, careless once again.

"F-freddie, I can't believe you." Daphne thought in her mind, imagining his face in her head.

SD

"Fred! Slow down!" Shaggy shouted, trying to catch up with the blond racing up the mountain.

"What's going on!" Velma shouted to Fred.

"Please! Stay away!" Fred cried, stressing.

"Why?" Velma shouted.

"Please, just listen! I can't lose you guys too!" Fred shouted down to the two the dog. Holding each other in fear.

"Fred, dude! Tell us what is going on!" Shaggy shouted, holding Velma tightly in his arms, she rested her her head in his chest, looking up at the mountain where Fred had already climbed.

"I would..if I could. Please it's best if you just stay here! I need to save Daphne!" Fred said.

"Save her!" Velma cried.

"She's in trouble! You all are, now if you don't get out of here he'll take you too! Please! Just go! Don't make this any harder on me than it already is!" Fred cried.

"Fred!" Velma & Shaggy shouted as he ran, completely ignoring their cries.

"What do we do Shaggy?" Velma asked in a panic voice. Shaggy placed his hands on her freckled cheeks & stared in her eyes.

"We're going to go to the top of this mountain together, hand in hand, we're okay as long as we've got each other. We can't let Fred do this on his own. " Shaggy said. Velma looked into his eyes. She nodded gently.

"You're so brave." Velma whispered, before standing on her tip toes kissing him.

"I'm only brave because I have you to fight for, Velma." Shaggy said, before grabbing her hand racing up the mountain.

SD

"Ah, welcome...my beauty." A voice said in the shadows of the trees. Brent was still holding Daphne tight, no escape out.

"Who-"

"I'm The Freak, I'm sure you remember me." He laughed evily. Daphne trembled in fear. She remembered only cruel harsh things from that name, that voice, it was nothing but pure evil. "I see you must have remembered me, judging by your scared little reaction." He said, slowly touching Daphne's face.

"Get off of me you creep!" Daphne yelled, pulling away towards Brent. Brent pulled her back, Daphne was too small & powerless between the Freak & his son.

"Poor girl of yours, Brent. She's scared to death." The Freak, laughed. Daphne was shaking in fear. She'd never felt so afraid before in her life. There was no Fred, no one to rescue her from the mastor of evil. She shivered, as he got closer to her face.

"Do you like the view of the mountain, darling? I thought it would be fitting for our meeting. Also, Fred is afraid of heights so he probably won't come this far to save you. But! In case he does we need to make this fast & get rid of you." The Freak said.

"G-g-get rid of m-me?" Daphne whimpered.

"Ohhh, yes child." The Freak said, staring at the drop off on the mountain. "Tie her up Brent, I think we've got a little vistor I need to take care of." He said, spotting Fred climbing up the mountain. Daphne gasped.

"No, no Freddie!" She cried before Brent covered her mouth & began to tie her.

_TBC_

_The end of chapter ten, sorry for another cliff hanger. There was some Shelma, did you Shelma fans like that? I'm never sure if I'm hitting the their romance right or not. Lol. I'm getting there Fraphne fans, don't worry. ;) _

_Review for another chapter (at least three this time..I'll go easy. ha!)_

_-DangerproneK_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey wonderful people! Here's chapter 11! :) Tell me whatcha think._

_Samantha M: Thanks for your reveiws! :) Oh yes! I have like..over ten more Fraphne stories. I'm still sort of a newbie to the writing things so some aren't the best. If you click on my name you should be able to look at my profile & find all my many Fraphne stories. :) And yes, I do in deed have a YT account, same name and all. I just updated my profile on there & added a new Fraphne video..working on another plue this story. :) Let me know what you think. (Link __.net/~dangerpronek__ )_

_Hannah:Here's more! :)_

_Bfg101: Awww, thanks so much! :) I have feeling you are going to LOVE the new Fraphne story I'm working on to publish after this one, it's one of my best! I personally think..(;_

_SDaphne101: Did you happen to leave a comment on my YT account? I saw a name just like yours and thought of you! haha, I just published a new video, take a look when you can! Let me know what you think_

_Taylor: I haven't heard from you since the first chapter/review, just wanted to let you know, I miss seeing your reviews! Lol_

_Mariana:Here is chapter 11 for you! Hope you like it! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Mine<em>

Fred reached the top of the mountain. Daphne struggled to get the rope untied, or at least lose enough to escape.

"Freddie! Stay away!" Daphne cried, tears falling from her ocean blue eyes. Fred could her her helpless innocent cries to stay away from the danger, he refused to listen to her. Saving Daphne was all he cared about. No one had ever meant so much to him as she did.

"How sweet, your saving the girl." The freak laughed, in front of Fred. Fred gasped, he wasn't expecting him to show up to fast.

"Out of my way, Freak!" Fred said, pushing him out of his way running.

"Not so fast!" The Freak shouted grabbing Fred's arm. He ripped the bandage off of his arm, from the earlier cuts he did.

"Let Daphne go!" Fred faught.

"Never." The Freak laughed.

"Then let me go rescue her!" Fred said punching the Freak to the ground, as he tumbled down the mountain. Daphne smiled, seeing him come up her way, the Freak hit tree after tree, continueing to roll.

"Freddie!" Daphne cried, once he finally reached the top of the mountain.

"Daphne! Are you alright?" He asked, running towards her. Daphne nodded.

"I think I'm okay. For now." She said, shivering.

"Where's-"

"Freddie! Look out!" Daphne screamed as Brent knocked Fred on the head, causing him to fall. "Fred!"

"Shut up, Daphne! He's a whimp! You could do so much better." Brent said, adoring his strong arms. Daphne looked at _her _innocent Fred, in pain, knocked out, bleeding on his head lightly.

"Let me go! Let me save him! Please, I'll do anything! " Daphne begged trears rolling down her face.

"Anything?" Brent said, suddenly becoming very interested in what Daphne said.

"Anything." Daphne said.

"You'll marry me?" Brent asked. Daphne felt more pain in her heart than ever. Marrying the Freaks son was the last person she'd ever want to be with.

"I will." Daphne said.

"Promise?"

"I keep my promises." Daphne said. Brent let Daphne lose of her ropes, tied to trees. She quickly fell to her knees, covering the bleeding spot on Fred's head.

"Shh, stay strong my hero.." Daphne whispered as he slightly kicked & tossed, just like in his sleep. Daphne took her scarf off & wrapped in around Fred's head to help the bleeding, She lifted his head gently with one hand. He continued to get worse in his sleep, tossing, kicking, moaning, fighting for his life. "Please Freddie..calm down, don't ware yourself out, keep fighting what's hurting you, don't give up but..don't give in either." She cried, as tears hit his dirty face. Fred looked to be in more pain than she'd ever seen him in before. The acheing had taken over his sore body, he thrashed from on way to another. Moaning for help. Daphne felt helpless. Useless. And alone. She should've trusted him, she should have waited for the true love she so badly desired.

"He's going to kill himself in his sleep, Daphne. Give up on him." Brent said, careless, going about his life.

"I'll never give up on him!" Daphne shouted to Brent. Brent looked at her, eyes filled with anger.

"I should through a worthless woman like yourself off a this mountain for talking to me like that!" Brent said. Daphne ignored him & focused on the weak blond fighting once again.

"I-i loved..y-you..." Fred mumbled in his sleep as tears began to fall from his face. Daphne rarely saw Fred cry, if ever. Her heart broke into a million pieces, she'd give anything to back & believe every word he told her.

"Daphne!" Two voices shouted from behind. The Freak had captured Shaggy & Velma as well as Scooby doo too. Tied in the same spot as Daphne. Daphne ignored everyone, every thing, any sound, all of it was blocked of. Every bit of her attention was on Fred. He got worse, finally Daphne gently, slowly picked up his hand. The same hand she held the night before.

Fred at once stopped fighting, no more, kicking, tossing, screaming, moaning, he was peacefully still. He stopped crying. Moments later, his eyes opened, everyone stared at the two. Brent ready to jump in & take Daphne, the Freak read to get rid of the gang forever. But all was frozen in the moment.

"Daphne, your okay." Fred said, just like the night before. Daphne began to cry again.

"Yeah, I'm fine Freddie."She said. tears flowing down her face. He raised his free hand slowly & wiped away the tears that were still pouring over the others. "I want you to go home, Freddie. Stay strong, Remember, your the leader, you keep the gang together." Daphne said, before letting go of his hand. Fred weakly reached for it again, Brent snatched her away.

"Daphne!" Fred cried.

"I have to go now Freddie...it's Brent I love now.." Daphne lied, making Brent smile brightly.

"No!"

"Yes." Brent laughed evily.

"I leave for two minutes I come back & your engaged to the target!" The Freak shouted at his son.

"What dad! I really love her!" Brent said.

"Dad?" Velma & Shaggy shouted.

"It's confusing." Brent said, rolling his eyes.

"Brent you are going get rid of Daphne just as we planned!" The Freak said.

"Fine.."

"No! Don't hurt her!" Fred begged, getting off the ground.

"She's ours!" Brent said, pulling her closer to him. Fred ran into Brent, knocking him over.

"Wrong! She's _mine_!" Fred said, scooping her up into his arms. Daphne held onto him tightly. Fred picked up a knife & cut the ropes off of Shaggy, Velma & Scooby doo.

"No way, Fred! Today is where you die!" The Freak said, blocking their way out.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_AH! So tense! :D I loved writing this chapter! :D (I've loved writing this whole story!) _

_REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, chapter 12 is up! __**EVERYONE GO READ MY NEWEST STORY "Under a Full Moon" O man, it's going to be beast! Review if you want a chapter two on it! **_

Taylor: You're requested story is up! :) It's only the first chapter. Tell me what you think or if I should add anything. (: And it's okay, I just wanted to make sure you were there, cause I wanted to publish the new story.

Mariana :Thank you, so much! I will!

Shiva: Hahaha! Here's chapter 12 for you, my dear reviewer!

The Weasley Twins other twin: Aww, thank you so much for your sweet review! :) It means a lot to me! :)

Sonar: I'm very very sorry for my horrible spelling problems, I really can't get a spell-checker. :( Sorry. I hope you can forgive me & keep reading? :)

Samantha M: Welcome! Thanks! What stories have you read yet? I just made a new one, only one chapter up though, "Under a Full Moon" I must say it's better than this one, Fraphne wise. ;)

SDaphne101: Aww, great! Thank you SO much! So sweet! :)

bfg101: Sorry it wasn't sooner! Here's the chapter 12 you waited for! :D

Okay go read now! :D

Chapter 12: Till The End

"Stay back, gang!" Fred said, gently putting Daphne on her feet, pushing her soflty to safety behind him. She grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Now way Freddie, I'm not leaving you." Daphne said,

"Like me either, dude!" Shaggy said, Scooby nodded. "Reah!"

"Remember...we're a team." Velma said, showing Fred she'd changed since the night they faught at the Mal Shop.

"But-" Fred started.

"Mystery Incorporated forever!" Daphne said, as the others agreed. They five circled the two Freaks. "Let's get them gang!"

"Ha! Silly fools! You'll never stop us!" The Freak laughed.

"I think we can." Velma said, giving Fred "the look" for a plan.

"Try!" Brent laughed. Velma & Fred rushed to the woods to set up a trap. Shaggy & Scooby started being chase by Brent. Daphne looked around, trying to find the spot she should go.

"You're all mine!" The Freak said, running after the red head. Fred caught a glimps of them.

"Hurry Velma, we've gotta help the others!" Fred said, starting to get stressed.

"Fred." Velma said, holding his arm. Fred looked at Velma's face. "Your a great leader...you can do this. I was wrong about everything I ever said before. I've finally found myself again." She said, showing Fred her engagment ring. Fred smiled.

"Thanks, Vel." He said, then quickly running to the others rescue.

"Velma, watch out!" Shaggy shouted as Brent ran to her. Velma hid behind a tree.

"Jinkies!" Velma cried. Shaggy slung himself to the tree where Velma was hiding. "Shaggy!" She gasped as he ran into her. He was trying to catch his breath.

"We're going to take Brent down Velma, I know we can." Shaggy said. Suddenly, Shaggy grew courage in his heart, he had faith that with his wife-to-be & Scooby's help, they'd beat Brent down & he wouldn't stand a chance.

"I know we can, too, Shaggy." Velma said.

"Like, what's your plan?" Shaggy asked, Velma had a smile that could have lit up the woods.

"We're going to try to push him into the net we've set up over the bank." Velma said, Shaggy took a look.

"Groovy, man!" He said, high-fiving Scooby-doo then Velma.

"Let's do this!" Velma said. As they ran after Brent to get his attention.

"Oh handsom over here!" Velma shouted, waving her hands high.

"Why, you!" Brent shouted chasing Velma through the woods. Shaggy waited for the signal from Velma. Finally he pulled the trap into place. Velma stepped out of the way & down fell Brent into the net they'd set up.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Brent screamed to the three looking down at him.

"I don't think so! Liar! Anyone who hurts my best friend is a loser bound to be in a trap!" Velma said.

"You did it, Velma!" Shaggy said, giving the woman all of the credit, something she rarely got.

"_We_ did, Shaggy! We did it!" Velma laughed before Shaggy twirled her in the air & their lips locked in a kiss.

The Freak was still on the run, after a certain blond.

"You won't get away, Fred!" The Freak shouted, angry searching through the woods for him.

"Freddie, we can't hide here forever." Daphne whispered to him, as they hid in a spot with piles of leaves & trees keeping them hidden.

"I know, Daphne." He whispered back. Daphne held onto his white ripped t-shirt. He'd taken off the scarf of his bleeding head. The bleeding had stopped a bit. He was feeling light headed & dizzy, but would give up at nothing to defeat the Freak.

"Daphne, you stay here, I've got a plan." Fred said, getting up. Daphne grabbed his shoulder again.

"Freddie, no! You can't go. Not alone. If you go, I'm going with you." Daphne said, Fred looked into her dazling blue eyes, sparkling in fear but hope of getting out alive.

"Daphne, I lost you once." Fred whispered softly. "I won't lose you again." Daphne looked into his ocean blue eyes, blond hair, dirty as could be, covered with dirt & a mix of dry blood. She focused right into his face. She new he meant it, he really meant it.

"You never lost me." Daphne said gently, taking his hand holding it near her heart. "I'm not leaving you to do this alone, Freddie. Not now, not ever. I'll stay with you until the end." Daphne said. Fred couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He felt a sense of peace & comfort in his heart, there was no more fear. She was there, until the end, that's what she told him.

"Daphne, I-" Fred began to say before the Freak scooped up Daphne into his arms & took off running. Daphne screamed for her dear life. Praying he wouldn't drop her down the thousands off the mountain. "Daphne!" Fred screamed. His heart started to pound harder than ever before, there went his love, his girl, his life. The only thing that kept him going. The only ray of sun shine in his cloudly life. "She's _mine _Freak! Hand her over!" Fred said bravely.

"Never!" The Freak shouted. Holding Daphne over the edge of the mountain, ready to drop her, off the other side. There was no possible way for Fred to reach her. It was almost like a black whole between the two.

"Don't hurt Daphne! Please! I give up, you win! I'll stop solving mysteries forever, I'll move away from Crystal Cove! Just give me back _my _Daphne!" Fred begged. The Freak looked at him.

"Deal." He said evily. "But, first you gotta catch her!" He laughed, throwing Daphne across the black hole.

"No!" Fred yelled loudly, so loud the other three heard his echos across the mountain. He held out his hands ready to catch her, opened arms. Daphne grabbed onto the Freak's arm & he let go of the edge. & began to fall down what seemed like the never ending black hole. Daphne began to fall with him.

"Daphne! Daphne, no!" Fred screamed.

_TBC_

_The cliffhangers never seem to end, hu? ...hehehe. :) REVIEW FOR MORE! _

_(at least three reviews for chapter 13)_

_And go read my NEW story "Under a Full Moon"! It's awesome if I do say so myself! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm so sorry this took a while to get uploaded, I was taking my time making sure I'd give you the best possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I like it :) _

_R&R_

Chapter 13: Save Her

Daphne slammed her heel into a crack of the mountainn side. The Freak grabbed onto her, stopping their fall.

"Get off her or you'll regret it!" Fred shouted loudly. Daphne was breathing heavily pinned to the mountain, sweat on the palms of her hands she held on tightly with all her might to the rocks, crumbling ever second down the hole.

"Give up, Fred, she's mine now!" The Freak laughed. Fred felt sweat all over his face, he could barely take another minute. There wasn't a thing he could possibly do to save her.

"Daphne don't listen to anything he says!" Fred shouted.

"F-freddie.." She whimpered shivering.

"Say good bye." The Freak laughed, right as he spoke thise words Daphne took her heel that was holding her grip on safety & knocked the Freak off his feet. The Freak slipped off edge, but managed to grab a hold of Daphne's shoe. Daphne screamed.

"You, thought you could get rid of me! Well if I'm going to leave this world this way so will you!"

"Daphne, don't let go!" Fred cried. She held on to a tree tightly as possible. The sweat on her hands made it harder to get a good grip.

"I've got to let go Freddie!" She cried, the Freak made a big evil grin that went from ear to ear when she said those words.

"Daphne! Don't you dare let go!" Fred shouted.

"Freddie...I c-can't hold on much longer!" She cried. Fred stood in pain watching Daphne's leg dangle off the side of the mountain with the Freak trying with all his might to pull her down with him.

"Yes, yes you can!" Fred shouted, his heart filled with hopeless thoughts & pain.

"Freddie, if I let go..it will get rid of the Freak forever." Daphne shouted calmly, still a shiver in her voice.

"But, I'll lose the only thing I was fighting the freak for!"

"Me?" Daphne whimpered.

"Yes, Daphne..you!" Fred admitted.

"Enough! Time to say good bye!" The Freak said, jerking Daphne's leg harshly, causing her to slip off.

"Daphne!" Fred screamed bloody murder. He could hear Daphne's innocent scearm, as she fell a horrible distants to her death with the Freak. Fred fell to his knees. Tears bursted out of his eyes, speechless by what he'd just seen. It was like a thousand bullets to his heart. He knew he loved her, but he didn't realize exactly how much until she was gone.

It began to rain, thunder clapped & echoed through the mountains & lighting flashed. Fred raced to the bottom of the mountain hoping to find at least the poor body of his love, Daphne.

"Fred!" Shaggy shouted, Fred ignored his call & kept running.

"Fred, wait!" Velma screamed. "Brent is on the lose! He excaped out trap!" Fred conitnued to run further, he heard every word they spoke, they began to follow behind.

"Looking for something..or someone?" A evil voice said in the dark trees in the woods. Fred looked over. Brent was carry a cold wet white Daphne in his arms, her soaking wet hair waved in the storm of the wind.

"Give her to me, Brent! Now! This game is over! You've done enough trouble!"

"Me! This little brat killed my father!" Brent shouted.

"She killed herself in the processes!" Fred shouted, with a voice more angry than he'd ever used.

"Or..did she?" Brent laughed evily.

"No.." Fred gasped. "She lived?"

"Mhm." He said. Fred ran towards Brent & snatched Daphne out of his arms & knocked him off his feet.

"She could be in pain! She needs to get to a doctor and fast!" Fred screamed at Brent who was lieing on the wet ground with rain beating down on his face. "Don't you dare touch Daphne again, not ever! I'll kill you!" Fred roared loudly, holding Daphne close to him. Brent shivered in fear & ran off into the woods.

"He's getting away!" Velma cried at Fred who was running to them.

"Who cares, I've got to save Daphne's life, I'm not letting monsters get in the way anymore!" Fred said. After a mintues run the four reached the bottom of the mountain where the Mystery Machine was parked. "His cars gone." Fred said.

"Who's car?" Shaggy asked.

"Brent's." Fred said. "Shaggy, I need you to drive to the nearest hospital, now!"

Into a five minute drive they pulled into the nearest hospital. Fred held the angelic woman in his arms for possibly the last time. A tear filled his eye. She was barely breathing, The others had ran inside for a bed to roll her into the hospital.

"It's finally just me & you Daph...this isn't how I wanted it to be. I tried so hard. I faught for so long. Your all I have! Please, please don't leave. I couldn't go on any longer with out you. I've lost it all, I'm so lost with out you." Fred said softly. It almost looked like she smiled at him, it seemed imposible. With out a moment to think the van doors slung open, many people crowded around, & with in a blink of an eye, she was gone, out of his arms & into the last chance of life she had.

"Fred, she did it for you." Velma said, putting her hand on the blonds shoulder. Fred sighed & looked down.

"I know Velma, why'd she have to be such a hero!" He cried. Velma & the others had never seen their leader, Fred Jones cry before, the strong leader broke down into tears.

"Fred, she loved you." Velma said.

"What?.." Fred asked taking his face out of his hands, wiping the tears away.

"She told me how much you meant to her the other night, but she thought you didn't love her."

"But, I did! I still do, I always will, I wanted to make her my wife!" Fred cried. Shaggy gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Like don't worry, Fred. She's Daphne, she can do this! Dude she's a fighter!" Shaggy said.

"Your right. She'll get through this...I hope." Fred said. Velma nodded.

"Let's go inside & see if they've found anything out." The four went into the waiting area. Not long after a doctor came out & called Fred to talk to him.

"Doctor, tell me she'll live!" Fred begged.

"Sir, she is in seriously critical conditions, but we're trying all we can, there's not much else we can do at this point. " Fred's heart snapped in half. Hope still burnt in his heart.

"Can I see her!" Fred asked.

"The only person you'll be seeing is a doctor about that nasty cut on your head." Fred noticed he wasn't feeling so great. He couldn't see clearly, head was pounding in & he felt like he could pass out any moment.

"I have to see, Daphne!" He faught.

"No sir. Let's get you looked at." He said, taking Fred by the arm & led him to a room.

The doctor searched Fred's body. After writing a few things down & doing x-rays he came back into the room.

"Fred, you hurt yourself pretty bad." The doctor said.

"I need to be okay for Daphne!"

"Now, just listen." The doctor said. "You'll be just fine. We're going to put some stiches in your head to stop the bleeding, I've wrapped your infected cut on your arm. "

"Can I see Daphne now?" Fred asked, getting out of the bed. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"In a moment Mr. Jones.."

"No, I can't wait another minute, I have to ask her something!" Fred said, running out of the room. The doctor laughed.

_TBC_

_Yay chapter 13! Review for another chapter! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Key word for this entire chapter is bittersweet. Also it's the LAST chapter, boo/yay! lol_

_IF you want a part II for this story make sure to review & tell me! _

_I worked really hard on this chapter, I hope you like it! :D_

_!R&R!_

Chapter 14: Don't Wanna Wait

Rushing through the never ending hospital halls. People everywhere. Staring, wondering where exactly he was running off to is such a hurry. Fred didn't care, he was after one thing, & one thing only. Daphne was the only thing on his mind. It was only her that mattered to him. If she were to die with out her knowing how much he dearly loved her, he couldn't bare to live another day.

At last, the door, the door he rushed for, Daphne's door. He took a deep breath. Prepared himself for something he never wanted to be prepared for, & probably never fully would. If she died, this was the last time he'd ever see her sweet face again, or hear her soft heart beat like a perfect drum.

He pushed open the door, to a dark room, beeping & buzzing, filled the room. His heart skipped beats, not for the same reason it use to, seeing her, yes, but not knowing what condition to excpect. If it be the last words he told her, it would be, I love you.

At last his eyes hit Daphne, resting on pillows in the hospital bed. White as a ghost, gently, but barely breathing. Her eyes were closed, her hands were folded on her stomach. Fred slowly walked in, & sit on the chair on the beds side.

"Daphne?" He whispered. No reply. No sweet innocent eyes to stare into his, just one lifeless woman that didn't deserve to be where she was. "Oh, Daphne...for someone so small, you were so strong." He said softly, holding her hand into his. "You got rid one of the biggest problems that beat me down in my life...& ruined yours, for me..why?"

"Because, I love you, Freddie." A whisper spoke, from Daphne's plum pink lips. Her eyes still closed. Fred's jaw dropped, was it true? Did she really just speak to him?

"Daph-"

"Fred..if I leave I wa-"

"No, no don't say that. You can't leave me." Fred said, getting closer to her.

"Freddie.."

"Daphne?" Fred said."I have to ask you something!" Daphne cracked a small grin, a little like the one she made before surgery & all the procedures earlier.

"What?" She said, in a whisper of her sweet voice.

"Daphne, I waited far far too long to do this, to say these words. Because of the Freak I had to hide every emotion or feeling I ever felt for you Daphne, I had to pretend I was clueless, or if he found out I loved you he would have killed you.." Fred rambled, Daphne took one of her small weak hands out of Fred's then slid it up his body to find his face. She gently placed two cold fingers on his lips.

"I love you." She whispred. Fred looked at her innocent face, resting in bed. Her fingers pressed againest his lips. Pure moment of bliss! He never excpected to feel his angel touch & feel ever again. Something lit up inside him, a feeling of hope that she'd live!

Carefully he took her hand & planted a precious priceless kiss on it. Daphne smiled brighter, fluttering her eyes opened a little. Seeing those diamond blue eyes full of hope & pride.

"Daphne Ann Blake, be my wife, stay with me forever, cause even if die today, you'll be in my heart, always! " Fred said. Daphne's ocean blue eyes fluttered all the way open. Fred had a smile on brighter than the sun that started shining through the cracks of the window shades.

"Consider me, already your wife.." Daphne said, pulling herself out of the hospital bed hugging Fred. Kissing him. Her strength wasn't strong enough to keep her sit up on her own for long. She fell backwards, Fred gently grabbed her in his arms, & looked down at her angelic face. Before celebrating could begin a doctor came into the room.

"Miss Blake, your awake!" The doctor said in shock. Daphne nodded slowly. Fred placed her back into her bed.

"I've came with the full results of your furture, Miss Blake." He said. Daphne gave Fred a small but tight squeeze. Fred could feel his heart ready to beat out of his chest.

"You will survive this, no doubt. Being awake is a major recovery we weren't excepecting at first." Fred kissed her happily. Daphne smiled. They focused their attentio back on the doctor.

"Now, Daphne, you will never be able to walk again.." The doctor said. Fred's heart was half broken, but nothing could beat down his mood for her living, & the proposal went well. He glanced over at her white face. Surprised to see a smile.

He took both his hands and held one of hers.

"Your smiling?" He asked through a whisper with a smile on his face. Daphne nodded.

"More places for you to carry me." She teased with a smile shining through her weak face.

"Miss Blake, your life is going to change dramatically from what you use to know." the doctor explained. "I wish there was something we could do for your, the fall you took was...your lucky to be alive."

"I'm lucky too." Fred sighed gazing at her. Daphne smiled tears trembled down her face. She seemed to happy, but scared.

"Doctors officies & hospitals will become your home away from home, the wheel chair will be your best friend, more depending on others than ever before. " the doctor explained. Fred could feel a hammer hit his heart every word the doctor spoke. Daphne's life would never be the same, because of him.

"Doctor." Fred said stopping him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Go get our pastor, I've got the rings, go." He said. The doctor looked at him puzzled.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" Daphne asked innocently.

"We're not waiting another mintue to get married! I want to marry you now, here, I want to be with you for the rest of my life from this moment on." Fred said.

"I don't want to wait either, Freddie." Daphne said sweetly. Fred smiled, the two looked at the doctor & demanded to get them married that day.

"Fred, Daphne!" Velma shouted bringing their pastor up to them.

"Velma!" Fred said happily. "Thanks! We wanted you three at our wedding too." Fred said looking at his three friends in the corner of the room.

After mintues the couple were finally getting ready to say their "I do's"

"Daphne Ann Blake, do you take Fredrick Herman Jones to be your husband?" Daphne looked into the deep blue eyes, the eyes she helped get through so much, finally he admitted his feelings, she lived to discover he did love her! He was now marrying her. It was worth all the pain & suffering she was going through & that was still to come. She now had her own hand to hold, to help her get through it. She'd still be there for him, but more importantly, he'd be there for her.

"I do." She said to the blond, her face lit up with pride & joy, all the weakness in her eyes vanished for those few moments.

"Fredrick Herman Jones, do you take, Daphne Ann Blake to be your wife?" Fred couldn't believe this moment was really happening, his bride wasn't in a fancy wedding dress like she dreamed of, but, in a hospital gown, laying in a bed, unable to move. But, seeing past it all smiling brighter ever than before. Her eyes where filled with little tears, they made the ocean blue in them sparkle. Her smile was soft, & joyful, contagious. He took her hand.

To Fred, she never looked more beautiful than she did then. "I do." He said.

"You may now kiss you bride." The moment wasn't like they both had secretly dreamed it would be. It was small, it was simple, it was...bliss. Fred gently lifted her head up from her pillow, She wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips met.

It was a official, no going back, they were finally together, & nothing would split them up ever, again. Velma was wiping tears away from her eyes as Shaggy held her tightly, watching their best friends get married, after all those years waiting. They truly deserved each other.

Pulling apart from their kiss the two gazed in one anothers eyes, finally at peace.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back. "Don't ever leave me, Freddie." She said, hugging him tight as she could with her weak fragile body. Fred felt tears rolling off his face, as he had his face in her beautiful red hair, rested on her shoulder.

"I'll never leave you, never."He said. "We'll get through this together."

"I know Freddie, this isn't the end..."

"No, it's just the beginning." He said, their lips met once more time.

_The End._

_This is seriously a bittersweet moment...Don't worry, I'm going to write a BIG PART 2 if you would like?_

_DO YOU WANT A PART 2! :D Review to get it! _

_I hope you enjoyed reading this little story as much as I did writing it! I have a feeling you might want PART II. (: _

_-DangerproneK_


End file.
